


The Earth is Reborned...

by REMBENERME321



Series: The Death and Rebirth of Planet Earth [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, System of a Down (Band), 機動戦艦ナデシコ | Martian Successor Nadesico
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, No connection to real-world events, Recreational Drug Use, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: There is (no) Middle...The entire Earth has been destroyed, wiping out 99.5% of the human population. I'm one of the few survivors alongside Shavo.It feels so dull and lonely here with Serj and John gone, I feel empty inside.I've smoked several hundred packs of 22Red but... I still feel lost. I try talking to Shavo about it. He's the only assurance I have left..."Shavo...I want to forget all this so...will you...do it...?"
Relationships: Daron Malakian/Shavo Odadjian
Series: The Death and Rebirth of Planet Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982347





	The Earth is Reborned...

Daron was sitting on the couch watching Gekiganger III. It was only yesterday since the Earth was destroyed alongside 99.5% of the polutation. The other .5% including him were the only survivors. He thought back to the message that played on the speaker when he woke up.

"Good Morning to everyone aboard the Nadesico! It's your all's second day on this ship. The Earth's gone, but don't worry. I assure you, I, the captain, will do all I can to find the human race a new home for us to repopulate in piece. In the meantime, keep in mind that with our crew on short supply, we might request for passengers to do some tasks. It may be some hard work, but remember: we need all the help we can to keep all of us alive as long as possible. We have already assigned tasks to a few passengers on the ship. Once you guys finish reading down the instructions, head to your designated working areas. Everyone else, feel free to return to dream land. Once all tasks have been completed, all passengers will head to the station square, where we'll pay our respects to all the Eva Pilots who died in the fight for humankind. Captain Yurika Misumaru, signing off! *tzzzzzzzzzzt*

Even though he wasn't given a task, he still woke up anyways. He thought that sitting back and watching some cheesy mecha robo show would get all this weight off his mind. He quickly realized however that it wasn't doing anything for him. Suddenly he heard the station door slide open behind him. He turned and saw Shavo taking off his work outfit and he walked over to the couch next to him.

"Good Morning, Daron." Shavo smiled.

"Hi..." Daron faintly repleid

"Is... something wrong...?"

"No just... give me some weed."

"Are you sure? Don't we have a meeting at station square soon?"

"I don't care just... give me some weed. I just once all this shit off my fucking mind..."

"Uh...okay then..."

Shavo reached into his pocket, pulled out a pakc of weed and a spare bong, and handed to him. He took the bong, placed the pakc of weed in, and started smoking. Son after Shavo did the same, the thick smoke seeped out and filled the room. Immediately, feeling of relaxaxion started to set in for them both, and Daron's sorrow faded into nothingness. Instead he looked over at his bandamte and...god... he's so hawt. He crawled up to him, his consciusnous escaping, and moaned softly,

"Shavo...will you...fuck me... I want... to forgot it all... all the pain and suffering... even for just... a few moments..."

Shavo smiled and higged him softly. He accepted his offer, and pulled his pants off leaving his erection out in the open. Daron bent over to him positioning dis ass near the tip of his cock, before takign his seat down upon the staff of gold. He moeaned softly close to his neck as they hugged tightly, his cavern squeezing against his dick. Soft moans escaped them both as lust consumed them in a sea of pleasure and all their thougts escaped them as the climix drew ever closer until...

"aaaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." both their moans combined into one as they both climaxed at hte same time, letting their bluids escape from them. Daron gasped fro air for a few moments before hugginh up close to Shavo's chest as their warm breaths escaped them. The peace didn't last for long however, as suddenly,

*SLAM*

The nearby door was slid wide open and out stepped Gai Gaogaigar, fuming with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!?" Gai Daigoji lashed "THERE ARE CHILDRENS ON THIS SHIP!!! AND ALSO, WINNERS DON'T USE DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seriosly dude we were just trying to chill out a bit i mean a whole buncha wild shit happened yesterday and it's the staff who assigned me to take care of recreational duties."

"DAMN YOU RITSUKO!! Anyways, HAND OVER THE DRUGS NOW BEFORE YOU CORRUPT FURTHERMORE INNOSENT CIHLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"no."

"FINE THEN!! I'LL TAKE YOU ON IF THAT MEANS SPARING THE FUTURE GENERATION FROM YOURE DASTARDLY CORRUPTION!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Daron, pls leaave now i dont want you in the middle of this!"

And so they got into a fistfight as Daron ran out of the room. He ran further until the ran right into the station where the meeting was just about to end. A crowd was gathered near a stand, with two women one blue haird the other short blonde standing utop with a rolled up poster above them.

The blue haired girl Misato said "And no, we dedicate this moment to our final pilot. The one who gave his all in the fight against Angel 0-69. Even though he fell early on in the fight, his and the other pilots efforts weren't for naught. All of them made sacrifices for us, the human race. Let us all remember... Jo-"

Just before she could finish however, the ship started to shake around them as the ceiling begunned to crack.

"What's happening!?!" Isato screamed

"I just got a report. A storm of Asteroids are attacking the ship! If we don't take action soon, we'll die. WE MUST INFORM OUR PILOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsuko rpelied.

Misato nodded and they both ran out of the room past Daron. He had heard everything and knew something bad was happening so he ran with them.

"GAI!!! THE SHIPS UNDER ATTACK!! QUIT YOUR BULLSHIT AND GET IN THE MECH NO-" Ritsuko was sayign but stopped once he saw him unconscoius on the floor after a long fight.

"I'm sorry. He was the one who started this fight over sum dumb bullshit." Shavo spoke clarificatingly. Ritsuok groaned for a moment and then she got a call from Ruri

"Officer Ruri Hoshino speaking. I have called forth Akito Tenkawa to take care of the asteroids. Things however are not looki- OH GOD!!!!!! CODE RED CODE RED THE EMCH'S DESTROYED. WE ARE ALL-"

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH* 

They heard a crash and the ship's light started sparking red. They all ran out of the room to the front deck. Misato slid the door wide open to where the Cpatian Yurika was struggling to keep things under constrol.

"CPATIN MISUMARU WE ARE ALL IN DANGER IF WE DONT DO ANYTHING WE WILL ALL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I know... pretty much everyone on thhis ship's dead now except for us. I can't beleive our journay couldve ended so soon. To all of you, the last humans alive... I'm sorry... this is where is all ends..."

"No... this is not teh end..." Daron interrupted. Before anyone could say anythin alse he else "CAPTAIN!!!! THE WINGS ON OUR BACKS ARE NOT A DREAM!!! IF WE ALL WORK TOGETHER, WE CAN ESCAPE TO THE WROLD WHERE WILL FINALLY BE FREE!!!!!!!!"

Shavo was shocked and asked him "Daron!?! Where did you get all that?!?"

"My friend John once told me his thesis... AND WE WILL CARIE IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The staff couldn't believe this revelation but they accepted anywats.

"GIVE IT UR ALL CAPTAIN!!! WE WILL STAND WITH YOU UNTIL THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A tear fell down her eye as Misumaru turned back over to the controls, her confidense fully restored. She grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left. It took a hwile for the ship to fully turn but once it did she pressed her foot hard on the breaks the ship sped right up and dashed throgh. That wasn't enough to avoid the asteroids however, and one of them crashed through the ship. Risuko barley managed to doge before the asteroid crushed onto Misato killing her. The red lights around them blinked faster then light as the ship flu across space at over 9,000mph. Misumaru could barley see anything throgh her window except for oncoming astroids but she prayed that hope would previal.

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

Nadesico had hit a asteroid on its side, its force sending it completely flying in the other direction. Thigns were looking bad. Everything started to look grim for a moment, but then sudenly.

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH*

The ship crashed onto a ground so hard it started to sink deep into its core. The ship sak furher until it made inpact with the center. The force of the crash triggered a strange reaction and the ship was flung back out of the planet and landed.

...

Misu Maru sat up and groaned "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh...what...wha- GAAAAAASAP!!!" she turned to the other survivors who were passed out alongside Misato "Look guys!"

"What... did, did we find a planat?" Daron asked

"More then that... WERE BACK ON EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shot right up and looked out the window. The sun waas shinning brightly and the buildings were stll stationed and peolple were walking and smiling and all looked good again.

"What? How's it's this of possible?" Risuok asked bamboozled

"IDK" she replied smiling "But anyways," she turned over to he mircrophone and activated it 

"Attention everyone! The Earth has suddenly restored to normal and alongsid everyone in it. You can proceed with your normal lives. Captain Yurika Misumaru of the Nadesico, signing out!"

and with that, eveyone stepped out of the ship blissful and happy. Daron stepped out slowly, staring down for a moment confused, befroe shrugging it aside and continueing on with normal life.

You can (not) continue...


End file.
